Two Other Professors
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU In order to convince Fudge not to keep Dementors on Hogwarts grounds, Dumbledore had to allow him to tamper with staffing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Two Other Professors**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was welcoming Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore into his office. "What can I do for you, Albus?" The Minister asked.

"Cornelius, you must get the Dementors away from Hogwarts." Dumbledore pleaded. "They're too dangerous…"

"Who are you to criticize me, Dumbledore?" Minister Fudge arrogantly replied. "Not only you've been keeping a Death Eater inside the castle to teach Potions, but you also hired a _werewolf_ to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Fudge made a little pause to catch some air. "As far as I know, both of them might be planning to help Black inside the building. The werewolf was his friend, after all."

"Remus and Severus have my complete trust, Cornelius."

"But they don't have _mine_, Albus." Fudge replied. "I want two aurors of my choosing to take over their teaching posts."

"And I want the Dementors away from Hogwarts, Cornelius."

"Maybe we can make an agreement."

Later on, Headmaster Dumbledore was back at his office to tell his staff about the agreement results. "He demanded WHAT?" An outraged Severus Snape asked.

"He wanted you and Remus out of Hogwarts and two aurors of his choosing to take your posts." Dumbledore calmly answered.

"He can't do that!" Remus Lupin shouted.

"It was either this or the Dementors." Dumbledore replied. "He said keeping you and Severus here gives me no right to oppose the presence of Dementors. He said the both of you might help Sirius Black break in Hogwarts."

"I'D NEVER DO THAT!" Remus Lupin and Severus Snape shouted at the same time. The two of them gave each other an awkward look.

"Anyway, we can use this to our benefit." Dumbledore commented while producing a jar. "As I've mentioned a few months ago, Voldemort is hiding somewhere in Albania. This is a soul container. Severus, I want you to take a sabbatical this year and go to Albany to capture Voldemort's soul."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"And, Severus, try to find out which Dark Magic he taught Sirius Black to make him able to escape Azkaban."

"Understood, Headmaster." Severus replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have stuff to pack."

"You're excused, Severus. And, Remus, I'm sorry for not being able to keep you here."

"I understand the Minister's position, Sir."

After Remus Lupin left, the Professors left the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore floo-called retired auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. "What can I do for you, Albus?"

"Are you aware of Cornelius' decision of sending aurors to replace Severus and Remus as Hogwarts Professors?"

"One of the smartest things he's ever done!" Moody grunted.

Albus Dumbledore was not surprised at Moody's comment. "Anyway, I've sent Severus to Albania with a soul container to capture Voldemort's soul and I'd like you to follow him without him knowing just in case."

"I'd rather be at Hogwarts to make Black pay for what he did to James and Lily but I understand capturing You-Know-Who is more important."

**Please review.**


	2. Meet the New Professors

**Chapter 2: Meet the New Professors**

"Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore might have convinced the Wizengamot to let you walk away but I'm no fool." Moody commented as he kept following the alleged reformed Death Eater. "You might find You-Know-Who but I won't let you return into his service."

Meanwhile, at King's Cross station, Ronald Weasley noticed some unusual sight. "Look! Aurors!"

"What?" A confused Harry asked.

"Dark Wizard catchers." Ron explained. "They must be afraid Sirius Black might attack the station.

"It's a personal matter for some of them." Arthur Weasley commented.

"How come, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

Not wanting Harry to know Black used to be friends with Harry's father, Arthur Weasley simply told the Boy-Who-Lived that "Sirius Black used to be an Auror until he was exposed as a Death Eater."

Ron then noticed Harry's confused face. "Death Eaters are how You-Know-Who's followers are called, Harry."

"The Ministry had people working for _Voldemort_?" A shocked Harry asked.

"Don't say the name, Harry!" Arthur replied. "But yes, some Death Eaters did manage to infiltrate the Ministry."

"Arthur!" Molly intervened. "Harry doesn't have to listen to this! Let them get in the train."

Harry, Ron and Hermione then found a compartment for themselves. "Did you see the two Aurors who got in the train as well?" Hermione asked. "Do you think they're afraid Sirius Black might have entered the train?"

"Those Aurors are Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimegour." Ron explained, shocking the others. "And maybe they must have become new teachers."

"How do you know their names, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've heard about them from when Dad used to take me to work." Ron explained.

"Ron, I know Hogwarts needs a new Defense teacher to replace Professor Lockhart and an Auror is certainly qualified but, who would the other Auror replace?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my brothers told me the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, intended to retire. Maybe he did so and one of the Aurors is replacing him. That'd explain why we got a different book from the one my brothers had to use when they took this subject during third year."

"If their book didn't bite, I'd rather use it as second hand than using a firsthand version of The Monster Book of Monsters." Harry commented.

"I agree with that, Harry." Ron commented in reply.

Contrary to what some students feared, there was no sign of Sirius Black in the train. The Golden Trio's journey had no interruptions except for an Auror that was identified by Ron as Rufus Scrimegour.

"Look around!" Ron commented. "Anyone can tell Sirius Black is not here."

"Does anyone here have a pet nobody met before Black's escape?" Auror Scrimegour asked.

"Why…" Ron tried to ask the reason for the Auror's question but Hermione interrupted him by showing Crookshanks. Auror Scrimegour then performed a spell that made Hermione's cat briefly emit a green glow. "The cat's clear." He then stared at Hedwig.

"I've got Hedwig ever since I was eleven years old." Harry explained, making the Auror lose interest on the owl. He then noticed something moving on Ron's pockets. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's my pet rat, Scabbers." Ron then showed his rat. "My family got him for longer than Harry has his owl.

Scrimegour frowned. "I thought only owls, cats and toads were allowed to be brought as pets by the students."

"Professor McGonagall opened an exception." Ron explained and the Auror left. "What did he want with our pets?"

"He was checking for the possibility of them being Animagi." Hermione explained.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Animagi are wizards and witches who can acquire animal forms and retain their normal intelligence in both forms." Hermione explained. "Have you never read your third year transfiguration books?"

"What for?" Ron asked. "We have you."

"There's a spell to check if an animal is indeed an animal or an Animagus in animal form." Hermione explained. "Real animals, like Crookshanks here, emit a green glow while under the spell while Animagi emit a red one. What really surprises me is that the Aurors are searching for Animagi when they should be looking for Sirius Black."

"Maybe they suspect Sirius Black is an Animagus, Hermione." Harry suggested.

"But they should know he's not!" Hermione exclaimed. "All Animagi are required to register with the Ministry. The Animagi register is a matter of public record. I've checked the list for Professor McGonagall's class and Sirius Black's name is not on it."

"Well, it's not like a mass murderer would bother with following rules." Ron suggested.

"If he became an Animagus without proper supervision then he's crazier than I thought." Hermione exclaimed. "So many things can go wrong from performing the ritual needed to become an Animagus. Some end up stuck in their animal forms until some finds and unbinds them."

Without further interruption, the train arrived at Hogsmeade, where the first years took boats to Hogwarts castle and the other students took carriages that don't seem to need anything to pull them.

At the castle, Headmaster Dumbledore started making announcements. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First of all, I'd like to announce three changes in our faculty: Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures, decided to retire ("Told ya!" Ron exclaimed) in order to enjoy his remaining limbs intact and our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, became our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, in addition to his other duties; to replace Professor Lockhart, who had to leave us for sake of health, Professor Rufus Scrimegour became our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Snape decided to leave for a sabbatical. Several students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw applauded this. "Please welcome our new Potions Master: Kingsley Shacklebolt." There was a polite round of applause.

"An Auror to teach Potions?" Harry asked.

"A minimum of Exceeds Expectations in N.E.W.T. Potions is one of the requirements to become an Auror, Harry." Hermione explained.

"I'd also like to announce that, with Professor Snape's absence, our Arithmancy Professor, Septima Vector, is now the new Head of Slytherin." Dumbledore announced. "Also, out of fear that Sirius Black, the fugitive, is trying to break into Hogwarts castle, I'm now issuing an order that no student is to be outside their common rooms without supervision from a Professor. For now, enjoy the feast!"

After the feast, the students were led into their common rooms. "Harry, Hermione, have any of you seen Scabbers?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen him ever since Professor Scrimegour went to our compartment."

"Maybe he's afraid of Professor Scrimegour." Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe he's afraid your cat will eat him." Ron replied with an accusing tone, hurting Hermione's feelings.

"Ron, Crookshanks wouldn't eat Scabbers." She defended her cat.

"That's what _you_ say!" Ron replied. Hurt, she went into the girls' bedroom.

In the next day, the Gryffindor students had their first classes with the new Professors.

"Students, who here has already had Transfiguration classes this year?" Professor Scrimegour asked and the Gryffindors in attendance raised their hands. "Then, I assume she has already taught you about Animagi. Does anyone know an advantage being an Animagus has against a certain species of dark creature?" He then noticed a Slytherin student raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Animagi can use their animal forms to pass undisturbed by Dementors because Dementors can't feel animals like they can feel humans." Draco Malfoy explained.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin!" Scrimegour declared. "Because of that, I believe Sirius Black might be an unregistered Animagus and have taken advantage of this to escape Azkaban." He then noticed Hermione Granger raising their hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Wouldn't he be in the records as such if he became an Animagus?" Hermione asked.

"Only if he bothered with registering himself." Professor Scrimegour answered. "Sirius Black was particularly good at transfiguration and was arrogant and foolish enough to perform the ritual unsupervised."

"In your face, Mudblood!" Malfoy replied.

"Five points from Slytherin for this, Malfoy!" Professor Scrimegour replied.

Meanwhile, Scabbers the rat was trying to find a way out the castle before someone figured out he's an Animagus when he found a reason to believe Sirius Black was right about a rat being a bad form for an Animagus: Mrs. Norris. Scabbers was now wishing he knew more about those Tom and Jerry cartoons muggleborn students used to mention during his day.

Later on, the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins had their first Care of Magical Creatures class. Ignoring Professor Hagrid's warnings against angering Hippogriffs, Draco Malfoy got himself a wounded arm and kept ranting at how his father would get Hagrid fired for that.

At potions, Malfoy tried to exaggerate the wound to get the Gryffindors in trouble. "Professor, I need someone to cut these roots for me."

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Shacklebolt replied. "Any volunteers?" Nobody responded. "I expected more from the so famous Slytherin unity. Well, Ms. Greengrass, please help Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy wanted to get Ron to do it for him but now couldn't do so without insulting Daphne Greengrass, so he accepted her help. It was the first Potions class the Gryffindors could enjoy as they no longer had a Potions Master that blatantly favored the Slytherins.

Scabbers the rat had just evaded Mrs. Norris and was now trying to escape another enemy: a black dog that looked like he wanted (and boy, he sure did) to tear the rat into shreds.

**Please review**


	3. Quidditch

**Chapter 3: Quidditch**

"What do you mean by _no_?" An outraged Draco Malfoy asked Professor Vector.

"I mean that I won't ask to delay the game." The newly appointed Head of Slytherin House answer. "Madam Pomfrey told me you're likely to recover on time."

"We can't be sure of this!" Draco yelled.

"Five points from Slytherin for yelling to a professor, Mr. Malfoy." She replied. "If you don't recover on time, then you can use the reserve Seeker. Since he didn't buy his spot in the team, he might do a better job than somebody who'd ignore the Golden Snitch flying next to him." The other students were trying to hold laughter.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco threatened.

"More ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Vector announced. "Don't make me dock fifteen more."

Draco would make a retort but thought better of it after noticing the other Slytherins glaring at him.

Meanwhile, Scabbers the rat was trying to recover air after escaping the black dog. _'Why did he have to escape? Why did he come here? Why couldn't he just flee the country that left him to rot?'_ So focused he was on his musings he failed to notice someone approaching. "What are you doing here, Scabbers?" Hogwarts' Head Boy asked. "Ron is too irresponsible to let you out the common room with Sirius Black at large. Who knows what he'd do to you?" _'You don't know the half of it.'_ "I should reclaim you as my pet but I already have Hermes and I can't have two pets at Hogwarts."

A few days have passed, and now it was time for the year's first Quidditch game: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Apparently, Draco Malfoy didn't recover on time, as the Slytherins were using the reserve Seeker as suggested by Professor Vector.

"Malfoy must be really hurt." Hermione suggested.

"Or his Dad didn't pay the Slytherin team to keep him this year." Ron replied. "I bet that, after the fiasco last year, one Firebolt for each player wouldn't be enough."

What they didn't suspect was that Draco Malfoy was hidden at a spot where he could watch the game but nobody would see him. Nobody but a black dog, that is. _'I don't like biting kids, Malfoy spawn.'_ The dog thought. _'But that doesn't mean I won't do it if you harm Harry.'_

The game started, and Harry's Nimbus 2000 started to act like it did two years ago. However, attentions were soon redirected towards a scream. Everyone then saw Draco Malfoy being attacked by a vicious dog. As Harry and his broomstick were back to normal, the professors went into Draco's aid. Seeing the others approaching, the dog fled as fast as he could. Draco tried to accuse Hagrid's dog Fang but Dumbledore pointed out Fang had no blood stains from the bites. Draco tried to accuse Hagrid of having magically cleaned it with his wand.

"Hagrid, if you don't mind, may I use _Priori incantatum_ on your wand?" Dumbledore asked. Hagrid consented and the spell cleared him. Draco was then taken to the infirmary, where he was visited by Crabbe and Goyle as soon as the game was over. "Who won?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Gryffindor." Vincent Crabbe answered. "170-50"

"Ha. That shows I'm a better Seeker than my reserve." Draco laughed.

"Actually, the team agrees he's better than you." Gregory Goyle replied. "They even had to use the Golden Snitch's flesh memory or whatever it's called to establish who was the one who caught the Snitch this game."

"I bet Dumbledore rigged the Snitch." Malfoy commented. "He'd do anything for his Gryffindors."

"Animals do seem to hate you, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey commented. "I'll write Professor Hagrid to dismiss you from the class' practical aspect. Or then ask your Head of House to have you switch from Care of Magical Creatures to another class."

Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were discussing the attack on Draco. "Harry, are you sure the dog who attacked Draco was the same Grim you saw?" Hermione asked. "It might have been another dog."

"Or maybe Sirius Black is a Dog Animagus." Ron suggested. "He might have decided to use Malfoy as a test dummy for what he plans to do with…"

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, sorry."

Percy then intervened. "Ronald, instead of coming up with crazy theories, you should keep an eye on your pet."

"What for?" Ron asked. "You've already placed him inside that magical cage with an alarm if anything happens."

In fact, Scabbers was worried. He could easily revert into human form to leave the cage but the alarm would bring people's attention. Not to mention there were students in the room. The only reason he wouldn't try is that there's no way Sirius can enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

Sirius Black was still trying to wash the taste of blood from his mouth when he approached the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Black?" The Fat Lady asked in horror.

"Aw, you remember me." Sirius Black mockingly replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I must enter to catch a Death Eater."

"The only Death Eater here is _you_!" She replied. "You're not welcome here anymore."

"Listen, I…"

"HELP! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Meanwhile, the news that a black dog attacked a student of Hogwarts made it outside school grounds. It didn't take long until it reached the ears of a certain werewolf.

**Remus Lupin's P.O.V.**

A black dog? Sirius used his Animagus form to attack a child? Harry! No matter how much I'll be scolded for not telling anyone about this before, I must tell Headmaster Dumbledore that Sirius Black is a Dog Animagus. I just hope that the kid Black attacked recovers or I'll never forgive myself.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

With the news that Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady to try to gain access to the Gryffindor Common Room, Headmaster Dumbledore decided to reunite all students at the Great Hall for their protection.

"Did you bring your rat with you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No." He answered. "You brought that stupid cat of yours, so I left Scabbers at the Common Room where he'd be safer."

"Safer?" An exasperated Hermione asked. "Sirius Black might get in there!"

"And what would he want with a rat?" Ron asked in reply. "Your cat is the reason I must fear for Scabbers' sake."

**Please review.**


	4. Animagi

**Chapter 4: Animagi**

"Why hadn't you deemed it fit to warn us about Black being a Dog Animagus before, Mr. Lupin?" Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall asked Remus Lupin after he went to Hogwarts and told the Professors about his former friend's secret.

"I didn't want to admit I was hiding secrets from Professor Dumbledore back in my student days, Professor McGonagall." He explained.

"Don't you realize that, if you had revealed the secret from the very beginning, we could have prevented Black's escape or at least recaptured him by now?" Rufus Scrimegour asked in outrage.

"Rufus, I'm sure you don't need to be so rash." Albus Dumbledore gleefully commented.

"Oh yes, I need." Scrimegour replied. "And I need to interrogate him with veritaserum to see how honest he's being. I don't believe the part about Black's animagus form being a dog. A dog is man's best friend and too loyal to be the animagus form of someone who betrays friends like Black did. I'd expect something like a snake or a rat."

"DON'T ILL SPEAK OF THE DEAD!" Lupin shouted in anger and then noticed everyone staring at him. "Sorry, you didn't know. Peter was a Rat Animagus."

"What?" McGonagall asked in shock. "Peter wasn't talented enough in Transfiguration to become an animagus."

"James and _Black_ helped him." Remus replied. "James was a stag."

"Well, the two of them were Transfiguration prodigies, so it's not hard to believe they'd have helped Peter." McGonagall commented. "May we have a Pensieve memory of what they looked like as animagi?"

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were having (yet another) argument. "What did your cat do to Scabbers?" Ron accusingly asked.

"Crookshanks was with me the whole time and you know it, Ronald Weasley." Hermione replied.

"You must have snuck some other cat inside the castle to chase Scabbers." Ron accused.

Back at the staff meeting room, Minerva looked like she had seen a ghost before getting used to it. "Professor, what happened?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Lupin, do you remember that a finger was all that it was reported to have been found from Peter Pettigrew?" Professor McGonagall asked, still shocked.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"If the rest of his body were in his animagus form, would you recognize it?"

"Yes but, why do you ask? Black obliterated him, right?"

"I'm no longer sure of it, Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall commented, shocking everyone.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin Trio was doing their own fugitive hunting. "Draco, tell me again." Vincent Crabbe asked. "Why are we trying to find Black?"

"Sirius Black is the whole reason Auror Shacklebolt replaced Professor Snape as our Potions Master, Crabbe." Draco explained. "As soon as Black is caught, Shacklebolt will leave, Professor Snape will be back and Hogwarts will be a paradise for Slytherins again."

"Do you really think Professor Snape would return from his sabbatical earlier?" Gregory Goyle asked.

"Professor Snape's sabbatical was just a cover up to explain his absence and the need for a new Potions Master, Goyle." Draco Malfoy explained.

"Aren't you afraid Black would kill us for trying to capture him?" Crabbe asked in fear. "He's said to be even crazier than your Aunt Bellatrix and that's saying something."

"I'm not sure Black was a real Death Eater." Draco replied. "My father told me he remembering seeing Pettigrew and not Black among Death Eaters while imperiused."

"But, he was cold-blooded enough to murder Pettigrew and some filthy muggles with just one blasting hex." Goyle argued.

"I'm not sure Pettigrew really died in that explosion." Draco replied. "All that was ever found about him was a finger while each muggle caught in that explosion left a full, albeit burnt, body."

"Wouldn't Black have told about Pettigrew's survival during his trial?" Crabbe asked.

"Which trial?" Draco asked with a sneer. "Black was never allowed to have any. Crouch simply shipped him to Azkaban without even a basic questioning."

Unbeknownst to the Slytherins, Susan Bones was listening to the conversation. _'Black never had a trial? I must ask Auntie about it.'_

Meanwhile, the other students were commenting the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. "Maybe you could use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak out, Harry." Ron suggested.

"Ron!" Hermione was shocked. "It's too dangerous for Harry to go to Hogsmeade with Sirius Black at large! His Uncle and his Aunt did well by refusing to sign his permit."

Harry felt like telling her they wouldn't sign it with or without a maniac after him but eventually decided it'd be an exercise in futility. "Hermione, there are Aurors patrolling Hogsmeade." Harry pleaded. "Black won't bother us."

Professor McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room. "Mr. Weasley, I need to see your rat immediately!" She exclaimed.

"I have no idea of where Scabbers is, Professor." Ron calmly replied. "Wherever he is, I hope you find him before Hermione's beast does."

"Mr. Weasley, has Scabbers ever been tested for the possibility of being an unregistered Rat Animagus instead of an actual rat?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, one of the Aurors at the Hogwarts express tried to perform said spell on him but changed his mind when he was told we had Scabbers from even before Black escaped." Ron explained.

"Damn!" She swore. "So close!"

"What?" A confused Ronald Weasley asked. "Even if Black is a Rat Animagus, I've already told you. He can't be Scabbers. I bet Black is that dog that attacked Malfoy."

"I believe that as well, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall solemnly replied. "This might be a shock for you, Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid Scabbers is the Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew."

"WHAT? Didn't Black kill Pettigrew all those years ago?" An even more shocked Ron asked.

"I used to believe so until recently but I've got intelligence that Peter Pettigrew became a Rat Animagus and a good reason to believe Scabbers is said Animagus." She replied.

"Professor, you're scaring me."

"And I have a good reason to, Mr. Weasley. For all I know, there are two unregistered Animagi at large and one of them is a mass-murderer."

**Please review.**


	5. The Truth Won't Necessarily Set You Free

**Chapter 5: The Truth Won't Necessarily Set You Free**

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, couldn't remember having such a long day ever since the last time she prosecuted an accused Death Eater. First, the Aurors in charge of finding Black reported intelligence that he's an unregistered Dog Animagus and that Peter Pettigrew, the wizard reported as another victim of the same explosion that killed those muggles, not only was an unregistered Rat Animagus but also might have faked his death. Second, her niece told her that she overheard Draco Malfoy telling his cronies that his Daddy claimed to have met Pettigrew instead of Black as a fellow Death Eater.

Lucius Malfoy then entered her office. _'Thinking of the devil.'_ "What can I do for you, Lord Malfoy?" She asked, hating having to refer to Malfoy as a "Lord".

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, with his secret no longer safe, Peter "Scabbers" Pettigrew tried to leave school grounds, only to find out that the area has been warded to prevent Animagi from leaving. _'Oh, Merlin! What could be worse?'_

Peter Pettigrew soon learned the worst way he shouldn't have asked for that, as he soon saw a bunch of kneazle cats, which soon noticed him and started to chase him. Watching from afar, Sirius Black, still in dog form, was enjoying the show. _'I hope the cats don't get indigestion from eating the worm.'_ Sirius then decided to wait until the rat is caught and then he'd reveal himself. He was so distracted and entertained watching Pettigrew running for his life he failed to notice a figure approaching from behind and casting a stunner. "Death Eater or not, you're still a fugitive, Black." Professor Scrimegour stated.

Upon seeing the cats chasing Scabbers, Harry couldn't help but feel, and comment, that several of them seemed to be Mrs. Figg's cats. "Cats are all the same." Ron commented in reply. "Bloodthirsty beasts who like tormenting innocent rats."

"Scabbers isn't so innocent if he's a murderer hiding from justice!" Hermione angrily replied.

"He's not a murderer!" Ron yelled. "The Ministry is just looking for an excuse not to capture Black. Dad says the Ministry is full of people who care more about looking like they're doing their jobs than actually doing them."

"Well, that explains Sirius Black never having a trial." A new voice said. Shocked, the Golden Trio looked around and saw a girl in Hufflepuff robes. "Hi, I'm Susan Bones. Sorry for interrupting, Harry Potter, but I felt you should know Sirius Black never had a trial for any of his crimes."

"Why would we waste time with a trial for someone who's obviously guilty?" Ron asked with no concern. "It's _Sirius Black_ we're talking about."

"Did you really believe Professor Hagrid was the Heir of Slytherin back when he was in Azkaban?" Susan asked in reply.

"Don't you dare compare Hagrid with that murderer!" Ron angrily replied. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, understood the logic behind Susan's reasoning. Especially Harry, who overheard Fudge explained to Hagrid about needing to be seen doing something. The fact that Hermione was processing this could be told by the fact she didn't call Ron out for not calling Hagrid "Professor Hagrid".

"Actually, Ron, I can believe Sirius Black might have been a victim of the same policy that got Hagrid in Azkaban and kept him there until the real Heir of Slytherin had been exposed." Harry replied.

"That's different, Harry!" Ron replied in exasperation. "Professor Dumbledore _testified_ against Black."

"What did he say that prevented everyone from having enough doubts about Black's guilty to demand a trial?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know the exact words but it doesn't matter." Ron answered. "Professor Dumbledore testified against Black, therefore Black must be guilty."

The conversation was then interrupted by the Deputy Headmistress. "Mr. Potter, I need to see you in my office immediately." Harry and Professor McGonagall then went to her office. "Mr. Potter, what do you know about Sirius Black's crimes?"

"Well, I know he was a Death Eater who blew up a street, killing several Muggles and a wizard and that he never had a trial." Harry answered, shocking her with the fact he knew about Black not having a trial.

"Well, Mr. Potter, unfortunately, this is not all." She solemnly replied. "When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named targeted your family for killing, your parents decided to use the Fidelius Charm to hide them and you. Once a Fidelius Charm is set, any secret it protects cannot be learned by anyone who doesn't learn it from the Secret-Keeper."

"But, if Voldemort…"

"Mr. Potter, don't say the name!" Minerva yelled.

"… if You-Know-Who found my parents, doesn't it mean that their Secret-Keeper betrayed them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Back then, it was believed that Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper and that Peter Pettigrew, the wizard believed to have been killed in the explosion, wanted to avenge your parents. However, with the revelation that Peter Pettigrew was alive all this time, we're no longer sure about what to believe. Black accuses Pettigrew of having betrayed your parents and killing those muggles and, honestly, Pettigrew having faked his death all those years gives credence to Black's claims."

Meanwhile, at an Albanian forest, a wraith felt a familiar presence. "S-s-s-s-severus?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Back at Hogwarts, the Headmaster and some Professors were welcoming some visitors at the Headmaster's office. These visitors were: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; and an Auror named John Dawlish. "Professor Shacklebolt, do you have an available vial of Veritaserum?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yes, Director Bones." He answered.

"Auror Dawlish, are you ready to take notes of the suspects' statements?" She asked.

"Yes, Director Bones." Dawlish answered.

"In that case, Professor Shacklebolt, please administer three drops of Veritaserum on Sirius Black." Amelia Bones ordered.

The three drops were then dropped on the tongue of Sirius Black, who didn't try to refuse. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What was your occupation when you were arrested, Mr. Black?"

"I was an Auror."

"Did you reveal the Potters' location to the Dark Wizard known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No."

"Then how did he learn the location if you were the Secret-Keeper?"

"Because I wasn't the Secret-Keeper."

"But Dumbledore said you were the Secret-Keeper." Cornelius Fudge said and expected for an answer. "Why didn't you respond?"

"Because Veritaserum doesn't allow me to respond to anything other than questions."

"Why did Dumbledore say you were the Secret-Keeper if you were not?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Because he didn't know about the change of plans."

"Which change of plans?"

"Because I thought I'd be too obvious as a Secret-Keeper, I convinced James and Lily to switch and use Peter Pettigrew instead of me as their Secret-Keeper."

"He's lying!" Pettigrew yelled. "He must have found a way to resist Veritaserum!"

"You'll have a chance to defend yourself, Mr. Pettigrew. Please stop interrupting Mr. Black." She ordered and then talked to Auror Dawlish. "Let it be recorded that Mr. Pettigrew interrupted Mr. Black."

"Yes, Director Bones."

"Mr. Black, did you kill twelve muggles with a single blast at the night of November the First in 1981?"

"No."

"Who did it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"When you were caught at the crime scene, you were reported to having stated it was all your fault. Why would you say that?"

"Had I agreed to be the Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew wouldn't have betrayed James and Lily; and, had I not tried to make him pay for that, those Muggles wouldn't have been killed."

"Did you attack Draco Malfoy in the day of 1993's Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was trying to make Harry fall off his broomstick."

"Are you a dog Animagus?"

"Yes."

"Professor Shacklebolt, give him the antidote and then administer Veritaserum to Mr. Pettigrew."

After both orders were obeyed, she started interrogating Peter Pettigrew. "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What was your occupation back when Sirius Black was arrested?"

"I worked at Magical Maintenance at the Ministry of Magic."

"Were you the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you reveal the Potters' location to the Dark Wizard known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill twelve Muggles at the night of November the First in 1981 with a single blast?"

"Yes."

"Have you deliberately done anything to make people believe you were killed by that blast?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I cut off a finger and left it with the corpses."

"Where have you hiding yourself?"

"At the Burrow."

"What's the Burrow?"

"The Weasley family's home."

"Who else knew about that?"

"Nobody?"

"Now did you live there without the Weasleys knowing?"

"I used my Animagus form to pose as a pet rat."

"Who else besides you knew you're a Rat Animagus?"

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"When did you become a Death Eater?"

"Two months after I graduated from Hogwarts."

"Professor Shacklebolt, give him the antidote."

After the order was obeyed, Amelia Bones addressed the two Animagi. "Peter Pettigrew, you're under arrest for the following charges: membership of a terrorist organization; accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry James Potter; mass murder of twelve Muggles; framing an innocent person for the previously mentioned crimes; fleeing the crime scene; being an Animagus without proper registration; and stalking a wizarding family. Sirius Orion Black, you're under arrest for being an Animagus without proper registration and assaulting a minor. All other pending charges pressed against you are as of now dropped."

Sirius wanted to protest against the last charge but understood Lucius Malfoy would never allow her to let it slide. Amelia Bones then ordered the Aurors to take them to Ministry holding cells.

**Please review.**


	6. The Black Trial

**Chapter 6: The Black Trial**

The press had a field day with the news that Peter Pettigrew was alive all this time. Minister Fudge made it quite clear it was his predecessor's fault. In exchange for being spared the Dementor's Kiss, Pettigrew pleaded guilty and accepted spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was something completely different. While he was revealed to be innocent of the charges that initially landed him in Azkaban, Sirius Black was facing two other charges: being an unregistered Animagus and assaulting a minor.

"The court is in session!" Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge announced to the Wizengamot. "The defendant, Sirius Orion Black, has been brought here on charges of being an unregistered Dog Animagus and assaulting a minor. The defendant was also charged with being accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter; the attempted murder of then baby Harry James Potter; and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles but these charges were dropped as Peter Pettigrew was revealed to be alive and the real culprit. Interrogators besides me are Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Senior Undersecretary of the Minister Dolores Jane Umbridge; Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and Lord Lucius Malfoy, father of the assaulted minor."

The Minister then allowed everyone to gasp.

"Sirius Black, are you a Dog Animagus?" Fudge asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"How long have you been an Animagus?"

"Ever since my fifth year in Hogwarts." Everyone was surprised somebody became an Animagus at such a young age.

"Have you ever registered your animal form?"

"No."

"Didn't you know you broke the law by not registering your form?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any objection about being punished for this?"

"No."

"Then let's go to the second charge: did you viciously attack a student named Draco Malfoy without provocation at the day of the latest Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match?" Fudge asked.

"No."

"Bring in Madam Poppy Pomfrey!" The Minister ordered. Poppy then appeared. "Madam, please state your name and occupation!"

"My name is Poppy Pomfrey and I'm the mediwitch of Hogwarts."

"Madam Pomfrey, when you were asked to come here to testify, you were asked to bring Draco Malfoy's medical records from the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game and his parents signed papers authorizing you to do so. Have you brought these papers?"

"Yes."

"What did these records state?" Amelia Bones asked.

"The patient known as Draco Malfoy presented dog bite marks at his left arm."

"Sirius Black, do you deny those marks to be yours?" Fudge asked.

"No."

"Then how could you deny the charge about it?"

"Because the charge was about an unprovoked attack and what I did to the Malfoy boy was anything but."

"Hem hem." The Senior Undersecretary interrupted. "Are you suggesting a pureblood child, heir to one of our most prestigious houses, would do something to warrant dog bites?"

"I'm _affirming_ it, Madam."

"Then what did he do to deserve being bitten?" Amelia Bones asked.

"He tried to make Harry fall off his broomstick." Sirius explained.

"Has anyone seen him doing it?" Lucius Malfoy angrily asked.

"Yes. I did."

"Has anybody else seen it?" Dolores Umbridge asked.

"Not to my knowledge, Madam Undersecretary."

"Then how can we be sure you're not just making this up to get away with assaulting the Malfoy heir?" She asked.

"I'd never attack a child."

"Mr. Black, isn't it truth that, back when you were a student of Hogwarts, you did something that would have got one of your then fellow students killed had James Potter not intervened and that it was something so horrible Professor Dumbledore asked all people involved not to disclose the details to anybody?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Yes, but…"

"See?" Cornelius Fudge asked with a malicious smile. "Even when he was just a student he was reckless enough to endanger other people's lives. Is there anything else somebody wants to say about this case?" As nobody said anything, Fudge called for the Wizengamot to deliver a verdict. Sirius Black was found guilty of assaulting a minor. Since he had already admitted being an unregistered Animagus, the Wizengamot didn't need to vote for this. "Sirius Black, you've admitted being an unregistered Animagus and were found guilty of assaulting a minor. For the first offence, you'll be sentenced to one year in Azkaban and required to pay a thousand-galleon fine. For the second one, you'll be sentenced to five more years in Azkaban and forced to give Draco Malfoy one thousand Galleons as compensation. In sum, you'll be sentenced to six years in Azkaban and a total of two thousand Galleons will be removed from your Gringotts vault."

"Wait!" Amelia Bones shouted. "The time the defendant waited for his trial while under Ministry custody legally counts as sentence time. Therefore, he technically finished serving his sentence in the First of November, 1987!"

Fudge and everybody else who wanted Sirius back in Azkaban tried (and failed) to recall anything in the law that could be used to counter-argue Amelia Bones' point. "Fine." The Minister conceded. "But he still has to pay the two Galleons."

"Actually, the defendant is entitled to one hundred Galleons as compensation for every month he was forced to stay in Azkaban longer than his sentence." She replied. "By the First of July, 1989, he was already entitled to enough money to pay his fine for being an unregistered Animagus and compensate Draco Malfoy. The time he stayed in Azkaban from then until the day he escaped will be calculated into months to establish how much the Ministry will deposit into Mr. Black's vault. Also, based on how my predecessor Bartemius Crouch mishandled Sirius Black's case, I hereby declare all cases regarding other accused Death Eaters sent to Azkaban during Mr. Crouch's tenure as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement shall be reviewed. Mr. Black, you have five days to register your Animagus form. Failure to do so will result in a fine of one hundred Galleons for each extra day until you actually register yourself. You're free to go."

"Madam Bones, I'd also like to file for custody of my godson." Sirius Black announced.

**Please review.**


	7. Overdue Justice

**Chapter 7: Overdue Justice**

When Severus Snape and Alastor Moody returned from the 'sabbatical', they were wondering if they entered some alternative universe. They certainly didn't expect to learn that Sirius Black would somehow be declared innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was alive all this time. They even went to Professor Dumbledore for confirmation and still were reluctant to believe. "It's the first time I tell you both." Dumbledore commented. "What else is needed to make you believe?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I'm having trouble accepting that we let an innocent man rot in Azkaban all those years." Moody commented.

"Black is no innocent!" Snape exclaimed. "Not after what he did to Draco!"

"The Malfoy kid had it coming." Moody replied.

Dumbledore then decided to change the focus of the conversation. "Severus, Alastor, did you bring what I asked you to?"

Snape then delivered a jar containing Lord Voldemort's wraith form. "Here it is, Headmaster." He declared. "Did you really need to have Moody tailing me?"

"I'd tail you anyway, Snape." Moody grunted.

"Thank you both." Dumbledore said. "I'll have the Department of Mysteries learn the secret of Voldemort's immortality. Meanwhile, Severus, are you willing to resume your duties as Hogwarts' Potions Master?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape answered. "What about my position as Head of Slytherin?"

"I'm sorry, Severus, but Professor Vector caused so much of a good impression the other Heads are barring me from returning the title back to you." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Even Minerva is against you. She said something about you being biased towards the Slytherins."

"It's all Black's fault!" Snape exclaimed. "Everything bad that happens to me and isn't Potter's fault is Black's fault!"

"Severus, you can't blame your former school rivals for everything that goes wrong with you." Dumbledore admonished.

"Either way, I won't forgive Black for what he'd done to Draco." Snape replied. "Will the Auror stationed to teach Defense stay or leave now that there's no reason to fear that Black, Pettigrew or whoever betrayed the Potters will break in to harm students?"

"Rufus agreed to stay until I can get a replacement." Dumbledore answered. "Are you willing to take the post, Alastor?"

"And risk my life in that curse?" Moody scoffed. "It'd be easier to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament. Now, if you excuse me, I have a former pupil to apologize to and hopefully convince to resume being an Auror."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry building, the first accused Death Eater (after Sirius Black) sent to Azkaban without a trial that was still alive was being treated by a mind healer. Amelia Bones would have brought all of them at once but considered it too much of a risk, so she's checking one of each time while the others had to wait in cells with less dementors. Feeling some foul play when she learned that Mr. and Mrs. Crouch visited their son right before his death in Azkaban and that Mrs. Crouch died soon after without anyone other than Mr. Crouch being allowed to attend the funeral, she ordered the Auror Department to perform tests on Barty Junior's remains. As soon as it was reported that what were supposed to be Junior's remains were actually the remains of Mrs. Crouch in polyjuice, she ordered for Mr. Crouch to be arrested for helping a convicted man to escape from prison and murdering Mrs. Crouch. She wasn't sure of the last part but was sure he did something to her.

Meanwhile, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was explaining to Harry Potter about Sirius Black. "As you see, Mr. Potter, your parents named Sirius Black your magical guardian and his wrongful imprisonment was the only thing that prevented him from doing so."

"Do you mean I don't have to see the Dursleys ever again?" Harry hopefully asked.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore insists you need to live with them to stay safe from Death Eaters but, with Sirius Black free to fulfill his duties as your magical guardian, it's his call and not Dumbledore's." Professor McGonagall explained and then handed him a piece of parchment. "In fact, Mr. Black signed this for you."

"My Hogsmeade permission slip?" A surprised Harry asked. "Can his signature be accepted?"

"It always could, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall answered. "Because no Wizengamot trial had ever pronounced Mr. Black guilty of any crime, he was always your magical guardian despite being until now unable to act as such. In fact, had you brought a permit signed by him while he was on the run, there'd probably be a huge argument about the validity."

"When can I meet my godfather, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Right now, Mr. Potter." She answered as a dog came from behind her desk and then turned into a man, shocking Harry. "I've always wanted to do this ever since I became an Animagus."

"Are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Prongslet. Nice to meet you." Sirius said.

Meanwhile, Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish arrived at Bartemius Crouch's residence. Shacklebolt knocked at the door. "Who's there?" Crouch asked.

"Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish on official duty." Auror Dawlish announced. "By order of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you're under arrest for helping an Azkaban inmate to escape and murdering your wife. Surrender your wand and keep your hands up."

Crouch was shocked his son's escape was discovered and offended someone would accuse him of murdering his wife but recovered soon enough to cast a 'Stupefy' at Dawlish, who blocked it with a 'Protego' while Shacklebolt stunned Crouch. "Let's add resisting arrest to the list of charges against him." Dawlish stated.

"Agreed." Shacklebolt said and then picked Crouch's wand. "Priori Incantatum!" Crouch's wand then revealed not only the spell he used while resisting arrest but also a trace of the Imperius Curse. As the trace indicated the victim's shape, it clued the Aurors to the fact Crouch Junior was likely to be somewhere inside the house. Their musings were interrupted by the sound of an elf apparating. "What's you doing with Winky's master?" The elf, whose name the Aurors believed to be Winky, asked.

"Elf, this man is under arrest and we have orders to search this house for Azkaban escapee Bartemius Crouch Junior." Auror Dawlish formally announced. The house-elf was quite shocked. "Lead us to him."

"No!" The elf sobbed. "Winky can't!"

That was when Kingsley Shacklebolt intervened. "Elf, we understand if you can't reveal his whereabouts. However, we'll still look for him and you'd better not to hinder us or you'll disgrace your master. Auror Dawlish, watch the prisoner so he'll not escape while I search for the escapee."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the return of Professor Snape, which made several Slytherins happy until it was announced Professor Snape wouldn't resume his role as the Head of Slytherin Dorm. Dumbledore also announced that, with the capture of Peter Pettigrew and the revelation that he framed Sirius Black, the restrictions imposed to the students that year had been lifted.

At the Department of Mysteries, they legilimized Voldemort and figured out the secret of his immortality. It took them a long time to recover from the disgust.

Back at the Crouch household, Auror Shacklebolt saw some feet and figured out Crouch Junior was hidden under an Invisibility Cloak. Knowing he was under an Imperius, Shacklebolt cast a Finite to release him and then stunned him.

**Please review.**


	8. The Crouch Trials

**Chapter 8: The Crouch Trials**

After being brought to a Ministry interrogation room, Bartemius Crouch Junior was enervated but still restrained so he'd not escape. The first thing he noticed by looking at his surroundings was that he was at a cell with a woman in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Amelia Bones, current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She answered with a formal tone.

"Really?" Barty asked in a way that reminded people of the Barty Crouch they saw at his trial years ago. "Then can you give me a fair trial? My own father wouldn't allow me one. I'm innocent!"

"Then what were you doing at the crime scene when the Lestranges attacked the Longbottoms?" Amelia asked.

"The Lestranges imperiused me." He pleaded.

"If I had a Knut for every accused Death Eater who used the Imperius Curse as an excuse…" Amelia Bones commented.

"You can bring me Veritaserum if you don't believe me." Barty replied. "And a pensieve."

"Mr. Crouch, if you weren't helping the Lestranges on your own volition, why would they bother dragging you along?" She asked.

"They said something about my presence either saving them from my father or rendering him unable to send more Death Eaters to Azkaban and make more traitors squeal on loyal ones for freedom but I'm afraid you'd need to give _them_ Veritaserum to confirm." Barty explained.

"Don't worry, Mr. Crouch." She replied with a malicious smile. "They're already being brought to answer questions about another crime anyway."

"Good!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Crouch, how did you escape Azkaban?"

"My mother's dying wish was to get me out." He explained. "To grant it, my father gave us polyjuice so mother and I would pass as each other. While she died in Azkaban and was buried in my place, I was kept at home under the Imperius Curse because my father, believing I was a Death Eater, was afraid I'd look for a way to restore You-Know-Who. Because the people who were the closest to my parents knew about my mother's ill health, nobody doubted his reports on her death."

Then she brought Veritaserum and a pensieve to check the veracity of Barty's statements. After being done with him, she went to the cell where Barty Senior was waiting for his chance to be interrogated.

"Amelia,"

"Madam Bones for you, Mr. Crouch!" She was sterner with Crouch Senior than with Crouch Junior.

"Is that a way to treat your predecessor?" Crouch protested.

"It is, since I'm cleaning said predecessor's mess." Madam Bones angrily answered. "What were you thinking when you've sent all those people to Azkaban without allowing them a trial to check which ones, if any, actually did anything to deserve being sent there?"

"There was no reason to consider the possibility of any of them being innocent, Am… Madam Bones." Crouch Senior pleaded.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU IDIOT!" She angrily yelled. "You should have allowed them a trial, no matter how sure you were of their guilt. Haven't you realized that when you learned Pettigrew had framed Sirius Black?"

"Look, I'm sorry about Black but restoring the Ministry's image and sending Death Eaters to Azkaban was more important and urgent than saving innocents from wrongful imprisonment." Crouch pleaded.

"Your own son fell victim of this policy!"

"He's not a victim!" Crouch shouted. "He's a real Death Eater who joined the Lestranges on their assault against the Longbottoms!"

"I've questioned him under Veritaserum, Crouch." Amelia stated. "He was really innocent."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Crouch shouted. "You're making it up to make me feel bad! I'd use this against Death Eaters if I believed they could have real feelings! If you're going to use this trick, then our conversation is over. I don't have anything else to say."

When Amelia Bones announced the intention of giving Barty Junior a trial, several people at the Wizengamot became shocked. "Amelia, don't you think we have lost too many Galleons by compensating innocents?" Fudge asked. "Do you really want to add Crouch Junior into the pot?"

"Technically, since he was his father's captive instead of an Azkaban inmate, any compensation he might be entitled to must come from Bartemius Crouch Senior's pockets." He explained. Suddenly all opposition to giving Crouch Junior a retrial vanished. "Bring the defendant in."

Barty Crouch Junior was then brought to the defendant's chair and was properly chained. "Bartemius Crouch Junior, due the irregularities in the trial where you've been convicted as a co-author of the assault on the Longbottoms in 1982 and of having cast the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom, you are now being retried." Amelia Bones announced. "What do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Madam Bones."

"Then let's the retrial begin." She said. "Bartemius Crouch Junior, were you at the Longbottom household while the Lestranges used the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"Did you use the Cruciatus Curse as well?"

"No."

"Have you used any Unforgivable at that night?"

"No."

"What were you doing at the crime scene?"

"The Lestranges imperiused me so my presence would make my father reluctant about prosecuting the case." Now everyone who believed several Death Eaters lied about the imperius to get away with their crimes were feeling outraged.

"Is there anything you'd like to offer as evidence to corroborate your claims of innocence, Mr. Crouch?"

"Yes. I'm willing to confirm everything while under the influence of Veritaserum." Crouch Junior answered. As the Wizengamot approved it, Junior managed to prove his innocence.

"Give him the antidote." Amelia Bones ordered and Junior was treated with three drops of antidote. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Crouch." She said. "Is there anything anyone present wants to say before we reach for a verdict?" As nobody made any sign they would, Amelia Bones then called for a vote. "All jurors who believe Bartemius Crouch Junior was under influence of the Imperius Curse while committing the crimes he's been charged with and therefore should be acquitted please rise." All of them vote for Junior's acquittal. "Is there anyone here who believes the defendant should be convicted?" Nobody said anything. "It's unanimous! Bartemius Crouch Junior, you're now declared innocent of all charges. Since your stay in Azkaban lasted less than one month, you're not entitled to any compensation from the Ministry. If you desire, you might seek compensation from your father's estate."

"I'll think about that, Madam Bones."

"That's all, Mr. Crouch. You're free to go." Junior then joined the spectator's stand, for he wanted to see what was about to happen. "Bring in the next defendant!" Amelia Bones announced. Crouch Senior was then shown the same treatment his son was initially offered. "Bartemius Crouch Senior, you've been brought to this court on charges of irresponsibly sending people to Azkaban without properly checking if any of them was guilty of any crime, breaking a criminal out of Azkaban and constantly using the Imperius Curse on your own son. What do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"How do you explain your wand showing signs of the Imperius Curse being used on your son?"

"I had to use it to keep him from seeking and rejoining You-Know-Who."

"Mr. Crouch, your son stated under Veritaserum he never became a Death Eater on his own volition." She replied. "In fact, he's right there as just another spectator of this trial."

Horrified, Barty Senior looked around and saw his son watching his trial. Nobody around Barty Junior seemed to have any trouble about sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, son." Crouch Senior sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Too late for this, _father_!" Junior replied, saying the word 'father' with disgust.

"And what about the other people sent to Azkaban without a fair trial or with no trial at all, Mr. Crouch?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Restoring the Ministry's reputation was more important than saving a few innocents from wrongful imprisonment."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" She said. "Is there anything else someone wants to say before we reach for a verdict?" As nobody said anything, they voted, giving Crouch Senior the opposite of what they gave his son. "Bartemius Crouch Senior, you've been found guilty of all charges, and it's my decision to send you to Azkaban's highest security wing for the rest of your life." Everyone cheered.

**Please review. Probably most of you are surprised I made Crouch Junior innocent. I simply decided to consider the possibility of Crouch Junior only becoming a Death Eater when Wormtail rescued him and that anyone who knows the spell needed to cast any picture in the sky and knows what the Dark Mark looks like would know how to recreate it, Death Eater or not.**


	9. Finishing the Horcruxes

**Chapter 9: Finishing the Horcruxes**

"Thank you for helping me at the Gaunt Shack, Kingsley." Headmaster Dumbledore stated as they prepared themselves to apparate back to near Hogwarts. (Hogwarts wards prevented apparition in Hogwarts grounds) "I don't want to think about what would happen if I put the ring before destroying the soul fragment inside the stone."

"You're welcome, Headmaster." Kingsley Shacklebolt replied. "But why do you remain so interested in that ring?"

"Not the ring, Kingsley." Albus replied and then they apparated to near Hogwarts grounds. "The stone in the ring."

"What's so special about it, Albus?"

"Have you heard about the tale of the three brothers, Kingsley?"

"Headmaster, do you really believe the resurrection stone could be real?" A surprised Kingsley asked. "The tale of the three brothers is just a fairy tale."

"Gellert Grindewald didn't think like that, Kingsley." Dumbledore replied. "He even carried their symbol wherever he went."

"Do you mean that symbol wizards and witches in Europe fear and hate with the same intensity muggles fear and hate Hitler's swastika was just a sign Grindewald believed in the existence of the magical artifacts the legendary three brothers of a fairy tale?"

"Yes, but we have more pressing matters to attend." Dumbledore replied as they reached the seventh floor. Following instructions given to them by the unspeakables who read the memories of Wraith-Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Room of Requirement and found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. "Kingsley, I wish I didn't have to do this to such a precious artifact but Tom left me no other choice." Dumbledore said and then stabbed the diadem with Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Meanwhile, at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black was trying to keep it clean from dark artifacts when he was informed of people at his door. He answered it and found Minister Fudge and Auror Dawlish. "How may I help you?" Black asked while trying to hide his disgust of them.

"Lord Black, I'm afraid we need your help to keep You-Know-Who from returning." Fudge explained. Shocked, Sirius Black invited them in, taking the precaution of not letting them anywhere where they could find an excuse to persecute, uh, prosecute him again. "I'm confused, Minister. Why do you think my help may be so needed?"

"Lord Black, are you aware of what a Horcrux is?" Fudge asked. Sirius Black's reaction to the question suggested the answer to be a 'yes'.

"Did Voldemort make one?" Sirius asked in shock. Fudge and Dawlish cringed at the mention of You-Know-Who's name.

"Don't mention that name!" Fudge shouted. "But yes."

"And how do you think I may help you, Minister?" Sirius asked.

"With all living Lestranges behind bars, you have access to their Gringotts vault as the head of the family Mrs. Lestrange came from, Lord Black." Fudge explained. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned a cup into a Horcrux and your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange hid it in the vault. The goblins take no sides in any Wizard Wars and we can't force them to ignore the policy. However, if someone with legal access to the Lestrange vault were to ask for the cup…"

"I'll do anything within my power to prevent that monster from returning to power." Sirius Black solemnly proclaimed.

Back at Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore was showing the other professors what remained of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Professor Flitwick was loudly sobbing the loss. "How could He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named befoul such an important artifact?" The Charms Professor sadly cried.

While Severus Snape, current Potions Master and former Death Eater, would usually refrain himself from questioning his former master, he couldn't help but be appalled at the atrocity of using a powerful and ancient artifact to store a soul fragment. "Why would the Dark Lord ignore the diadem's legendary powers?"

"I'm afraid, Severus, that the only thing Voldemort cares to know about the founders' relics is their connection to Hogwarts or, in the case of Salazar Slytherin's relics, his heritage." Dumbledore explained.

"Why do you speak of him in present time, Albus?" Deputy Headmistress McGonagall asked. "Didn't he die now that he lost his Horcrux?"

Dumbledore now lost the twinkle of his eyes. "Voldemort can't die for as long as one of his Horcruxes remains intact." All professors became horrified at the idea of someone making more than one Horcrux.

"Voldemort intended to make six of them to save his soul split in seven parts." Dumbledore said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going after the soul fragment he placed inside Salazar Slytherin's locket."

Meanwhile, at Gringotts, Sirius Orion Black was pouring drops of Basilisk venom at Helga Hufflepuff's Cup until the soul fragment inside it left. "I'm done here." He told a goblin. "Please place whatever is left of this cup back inside the Lestrange vault.

The goblin obeyed and Sirius, Fudge and Dawlish left Gringotts. "Lord Black, in name of the Ministry of Magic, I thank you for your cooperation." Fudge said.

"You're welcome, Minister." Sirius answered.

"You know, Lord Black?" Fudge asked. "England is hosting the next Quidditch World Cup and you and your godson are as of now invited to attend as my guests of honor."

"The honor is all mine, Minister!" Sirius exclaimed. "I hope England wins."

Meanwhile, the Golden Trio was working on their homework. "This is boring." Ron moaned. "Why couldn't we work on whatever they're doing to keep You-Know-Who from returning to full power?"

"Ron!" Hermione was exasperated. "We've got homework to do! And there are more qualified people than us to stop You-Know-Who."

"We did a good job last year and the year before." Ron replied.

"And I'm glad we won't have to do it again this year." Harry said. "Any year where we don't have to worry about anything worse than a detention with Snape or Filch is a good year."

Another student then showed up and told Harry Sirius wanted to talk to him at the fireplace. Harry answered. "Hi, Sirius."

"Good news, Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed. "The Minister, probably hoping to make up for my wrongful imprisonment, offered us top entries for the upcoming Quidditch Cup."

**Please review.**


	10. Finishing the Horcruxes – Part 2

**Chapter 10: Finishing the Horcruxes – Part 2**

It was a special day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day of the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game. However, something other than the game's possible outcomes worried the viewers: as the magical guardian of one of the players, Sirius Black was allowed to attend. Despite it having been announced he's innocent of the crimes he was originally sent to Azkaban for, most students still feared him. It didn't help his case that he 'viciously' assaulted Draco Malfoy 'without provocation'. Some students, however, hated Slytherins to the point of not holding that event against Sirius. Ronald Weasley was one of those. "Lord Black, Lord Black, how do I become a dog like yourself?" The young redhead asked. "I also want a go at Malfoy."

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've been introduced yet." Sirius replied.

"Oh, I'm Weasley. Ronald Weasley."

"Black. Sirius Black." Sirius replied. "And now that we're no longer strangers, I may tell you that no Animagus is able to choose a form, Mr. Weasley. You might become an Animagus, depending on how good you are with Transfiguration but your form will depend on your personality."

"Then Weasley will become a pig or some other animal that likes living in filth." Draco Malfoy maliciously commented as he and his goons showed up. "Lord Black, I know you're probably disturbed by all the time you've been unjustly forced to endure dementors, but you shouldn't associate yourself to blood traitors and mudbloods." He stared at Hermione Granger while saying the last part.

"You're the son of my cousin Narcissa, right?" Sirius asked, surprising Hermione.

"Yes, Lord Black. I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black." Draco introduced himself. "And I forgive you for attacking me, Lord Black. It's obvious your sanity was still damaged by those dementors."

"Your father doesn't seem to think like that." Sirius replied.

"If you think you've seen it all, you'd better not meet mother until she calms down." Draco suggested. "Father told me she kept saying things about hexing you into oblivion at the first chance she gets."

"Look!" Ron shouted. "The game is about to begin!"

"The Hufflepuff Seeker is too tall for the position, don't you think?" Sirius asked Ron.

Before Ron had a chance to reply, Draco acted as if he was the one whose opinion Sirius had asked. "Don't let the size deceive you, Lord Black! Cedric Diggory is fast and agile enough for the position. Almost makes me pity Hufflepuff for not letting him be Seeker before this year."

"Cedric Diggory? As in Amos Diggory's son?"

"Exactly, Lord Black. Amos Diggory is Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You know, if you put up a word with him to have that Hippogriff executed for attacking me, my parents might forgive you."

"Don't pay attention to him, Lord Black!" Hermione pleaded. "Buckbeak was not the one at fault! Malfoy ignored Professor Hagrid's instructions about how to treat Hippogriffs!"

"Hagrid?" A surprised Sirius asked. "I should have known. Nobody else would let third years anywhere near Hippogriffs. Back in my day as a student, only N.E.W.T. students could do it." Then he saw something that caught his attention. "Look! Diggory seems to have found the Golden Snitch."

Then everyone looked at Diggory, who was on a quick dive with Harry following him. To everyone's surprise, Diggory stopped midflight and Harry almost crashed. "A Wronski Feint? This Diggory is really good." Sirius commented.

"See what I meant, Lord Black?" Malfoy asked, glad his mother's wealthy cousin agreed with him.

"After a brilliant feint by Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter almost loses his broomstick but he's still on the game!" Narrator Lee Jordan commented.

"He's not that unbiased when Slytherin is playing." Draco muttered.

Suddenly Harry started zooming. "What's this, people?" Jordan asked. "Could Harry Potter have spotted the snitch so soon after falling for a Wronski Feint or is he just trying to give Diggory a taste of his own medicine?"

Assuming the later, Cedric Diggory didn't go after Harry until it was too late. Harry did spot the snitch. Upon catching it, Harry sealed Gryffindor's victory against Hufflepuff by 180-40. Being a good sport, Diggory complimented Harry for the catch. "Congratulations, Potter."

"Thank you, Diggory."

"You can call me Cedric."

"Only if you call me Harry."

Sirius then approached the players. "Congratulations, Prongslet!" That caught the attention of Gred and Forge Weasley.

"Wait a minute." Gred asked.

"Did you call him Prongslet?" Forge added.

"Yes." Sirius answered. "I call him that because I used to call his Dad 'Prongs'." Sirius explained.

The conversation was then interrupted by Severus Snape. "Black, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you at his office and said it's urgent."

"Whatever, Snivellus." Sirius said and then addressed Harry and the twins. "See you later."

At Dumbledore's office, Sirius Black and the Headmaster were left alone. "Sirius, remember how you helped the Ministry with that cup Voldemort turned into a Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor." Sirius answered.

"I'm afraid it wasn't the only Horcrux, Sirius." Dumbledore replied, to Sirius' horror. "I have reason to believe Voldemort turned Salazar Slytherin's locket into a Horcrux and your brother Regulus found it albeit I'm not sure if he managed to destroy it.

Sirius was shocked to learn how far his brother went against Voldemort. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but my brother never confided in me about details of his defection from Death Eater ranks. I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Sirius, but your brother never resided anywhere other than your family's ancestral home, right?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius assented. "Therefore, I presume the Horcrux might be there and any house elf who had been working there back then might know."

Sirius then called for Kreacher, who told them about how Regulus gave his life to stop Voldemort and how Kreacker felt sad for not being able to destroy it as Regulus ordered. "I might have more luck, Kreacher. Would you bring me the locket so I can make a try?" Dumbledore asked. Faster than anyone can say 'Expelliarmus', Kreacher disapparated and then reapparated with the locket. Dumbledore then picked Gryffindor's sword, pointed his wand at the locket and said "Serpensortia!" A snake then came from the wand. "Tell the locket to open." Dumbledore ordered. The snake hissed and the locket opened. Dumbledore then stabbed the locket, destroying the soul fragment.

"Is this over now?" Sirius asked with a hopeful tone.

"Not yet, Sirius." Dumbledore answered. "There's one Horcrux left but, with Voldemort safely locked away at the Department of Mysteries, there's no hurry. I'll find it."

"Good." Sirius and Kreacher then left. Dumbledore had no courage to tell Sirius Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul and needed to die to make Voldemort mortal again. Well, there's no reason not to wait until Harry dies of natural causes.

**Maybe I update, maybe I stop here.**


End file.
